About Time
by delenaforlyfee
Summary: A collection of POV's of some of the main characters including Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione. Hinny and Romione and mostly canon so yeah..
1. Chapter 1

Ron POV

One sister and five brothers, four now and all this grief surrounding me and the only thought on my mind is that I don't deserve this, any of this. I don't deserve the fame, the title of a hero and least of all her. Hermione Jean Granger. I was just one of the Weasely boys, never the best but never the worst. Then I became Harry Potter's best friend and that was all I was, even to my own family, but not to her. Not that I was smart enough to realise it until now of course.

We haven't spoken for the past two days, not properly anyways. Now we're on our way to bury Fred and it all just doesn't seem real. She kissed me. Harry killed Voldemort. Fred died.. and I'm alive. If a happy ending was to be expected then I thought that I was the one who was going to die, there would be no happy ending without Harry (he WAS kind of essential in defeating that noseless git) and Hermione was just too smart to die. But me? I was just the sidekick, one that left them in the middle of nowhere too. I wouldn't have had a twin to miss me, my brothers and sister had five others in case I didn't make it and my parents had more than enough children to keep them happy. And Hermione? She could do so much better than me! I can't figure out why in the name of merlin she would choose ME. Or has she even chosen me?

It WAS just one kiss.. and maybe she really didn't mean it, kissed like she did I'll give her that. But we need to talk about what happened, no matter how akward it may be, she needs to know.

Hermione's POV

He doesn't like me back and now I look like a complete idiot to the two people who mattered the most to me after my parents.. who don't even know I exist. I shouldn't have kissed him.. I honestly don't know what got into my head but he started talking about house elves and sounded so Ron-like that something just snapped inside me and all the emotions I had tried hiding for the past four years just spilled out in that moment. Not that he didn't reciprocate.

We had just buried Fred, Mrs. Weasely looked so shattered, it was hard to imagine that she was the same strong lady who had tried to "fatten me up" every time I stayed at the Burrow and been a second mother to me. But I couldn't even bring myself to look at George, or what had become of him anyways. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks and didn't have any tears left to shed, he just...stared.

I chanced a glance at Ron. He was supporting his mother as she cried, always the caring one. Why did he have to be so damn cute and infuriating at the same time? He must have sensed my eyes following him as he lead his mother to a chair Percy had just conjured, he looked at me and I couldn't read his expression. Was it sympathetic? Or just broken? There was only one thing I knew and that was that we needed to talk. But I had already made the first move, it was his turn. If he found the guts, that was.

After the service I was sitting in a chair in the garden of the Burrow. I thought it best to give the family some space and time to mourn their loss. Fred and George were like brothers to me too, and I knew that I would miss him, both of them really. I saw Ron approaching me, the expression on his face would have sent me into fits of laughter a couple of years ago, but now it just made my heart race. He sat down on the chair next to me and said, " So.. umm how are you doing?" Of course, the small talk, " Not too well, nightmares are pretty bad. Yourself?" He seemed to relax a bit, "Not too well either... but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I could feel myself blush, "Yeah... I'm guessing this is about me kissing you?" No point beating around the bush I guess. "About that.. it meant something to me y'know? I've had feelings for you since.. well forever even though I knew that you were too good for me. You probably didn't mean it anyways and if it makes you feel more comfortable I'll just pretend like it never happened and.. well I should get goi-" 'You really ARE thick aren't you?" I said. Ron didn't get a chance to reply to that because I shut him up by pressing my lips to his. Like last time he responded enthusiastically. I tugged at the ginger locks of hair at the nape of his neck and he slipped his arm around my waist. We broke apart a minute later as we were out of breath. He stared at me for a moment as if he was trying to figure out whether I was real or just a figment of his imagination, then he finally registered what had happened. "Shall we?" He said, he was grinning now, I smiled and took his hand in mine as we walked back to the kitchen.

 **First fanfic ever! Please review, feedback would really be appreciated! Probably going to add more chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry POV

She was standing in front of me and the only thing I could think about was how much I'd missed her. That look into her fierce brown eyes which were now shining with tears, her flaming ginger hair and perfect skin. I didn't even hear what she had said until she snapped her fingers in front of my face with that irritated look on hers that I had come to love and fear at the same time. I made the clever decision of listening to what she had to say before she hexed me into oblivion.

"It's rude to stare." I quickly averted my eyes to the floor which had all of a sudden become very interesting after being acquainted with me since second year. I quickly mumbled an apology, she said, "Have you heard a single word I have been saying for the past ten minutes?" I thought it was best not to grace that question with a reply and instead looked into her eyes and said, "We need to talk." A bit taken aback by my statement she said, "I know."

She led me up to her room, where I had only entered once before, an experience I knew I would always remember every second of. She said, " So, what's up?" I decided to answer that with another question, "You tell me? I know that you probably blame me for everything, the war, leaving you alone to deal with the Carrows, all the deaths, Remus, Tonks, Colin and F-Fred. Voldemort was wrong about more things in life than I could name in an entire lifetime but he was right about one thing, I let others die for me instead of confronting my fate. If I would have gone sooner so many people wouldn't have died. I understand if you are completely disgusted with me and never want to speak to me again, I wouldn't either if I was you.. but I simply can't rest peacefully until I know for sure, to just convince that little part of me that thinks that you'll ever want anything to do with me after all I did.. please-"

I couldn't exactly finish that sentence because she had slapped me hard across my face, my reflexes kicked in and I managed to break my fall with my hand which was now resting on her dresser. She was crying, I just wanted to hold her in my arms and take her pain away but when it hit me that I was the one who had caused her pain, I wanted to get as far away from her as possible. Hell, I wanted to get as far away from ME as possible. But I just stood there, she composed herself and spoke, " Don't you DARE Harry Potter! Everybody fought in this war knowing the consequences, including you. What makes you think that we had any less obligation to fight than you did. I know my brother and I know that he would have died rather than live with the fact that he didn't participate in the war and stand up for a better world. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are the only ones to blame for what they did. Don't do this to youself, don't do this to those who fought in the war and were scarred for life and please don't do this to ME! I thought that it was over! That we could finally lead our lives in peace together . "

I didn't know what to say so I just said the only thing I knew was true, "But I hurt you." She ruffled my messy hair, her anger replaced with sorrow, she whispered in my ear, "then heal me", I pulled her into my arms and held her tight, I never wanted to let go again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron POV

I woke up and saw that she was lying next to me, presuming it was one of those countless dreams in which this took place regularly I closed my eyes again.. wait.. if I was dreaming then my eyes would already be closed which could only mean that...

Shit.

Somehow sensing that I had woken up she opened her eyes and said, " Hey" I, somehow had managed to lose my voice, she raised an eyebrow and I somehow got out a " Hey" before my face broke out into a grin. She was next to ME! Then I finally recalled last night's events...

I was sitting in my room playing with my wizard chess pieces, I had taken to doing that when I needed time to think, then Hermione walked in. I smiled up at her, she said, " Hey, guess what?" She seemed pretty excited. I was curious now, I asked her, " What?" " Harry and Ginny are back together!" I stood up angrily, he had after all abandoned my sister, not that I wasn't expecting this, I knew full well that it was going to happen sooner or later but that does not excuse what he did to her, " How dare he.. after he just left! He left her alone in the middle of that-" That was when it hit me, I looked up to see Hermione looking at me in shock and disbelief, I swear there was a bit of anger too. That faded away as quickly as it had come when she saw my expression as I realised what I had just said, before she could speak I ran out of my room and down the stairs straight to the woods behind my house. I didn't stop until I reached there. Then I broke down, all the pent up grief, anger and the worst of all, guilt crashed down upon me knocking me off my feet as I lay on the ground holding my head in my hands and howling. I knew that someone would hear me and come running wondering what was wrong, presuming that a death eater had decided to come back and attack me, a thought flashed across my mind which I was immediately regretting thinking; It might just be a good thing if one did.

I knew that there were way to many people I would hurt if I went, I thought about Fred and how his death had torn the family apart. I knew that I had to pick myself up and get back to the people who needed me. But not right no god no... how could I be angry with Harry for something I myself had done.. in fact what I had done was worse. If I thought that Harry didn't deserve Ginny then how in the world did I deserve Hermione?

The answer was that I knew that I didn't deserve her, I never would. Yet she wanted me, I couldn't understand why for the life of me but she did and someday she would realise that I was not worth it, and then she would move on.. but I am selfish, I plan on staying until she doesn't want me there, yet I had left.

I would go back.. maybe in an hour, maybe longer. But for now I just needed me, just needed to be alone with my thoughts and the trees. Alone.

Hermione POV

I ran after him. I knew exactly which thought had struck him. He was much faster of course, taller too. I knew there was no point as he had already run out before I reached the bottom of the stairs. I tried to think of all the places where he could have gone. The garden? No he would be visible. The shed? Mr. Weasely would be working there and he didn't seem to be in the mood to talk to anyone. The woods? The woods! I ran towards the woods and started looking for him, I didn't call out to him because I knew that he would run the minute he heard my voice.

After ten minutes of running I heard someone crying. Fearing the worst I immediately sprinted in the direction of the voice and what I saw melted my heart.

Ron was sitting on the floor, his back towards me and crying. I just wanted to hug him tight and stay there forever. I knew however that that was completely illogical and would not solve any of our problems.

I said as softly as I could, " Hey" He jumped up and was ready to run again before he realised who it was and slumped back onto the grass saying, " Oh, it's you" " You don't seem to happy to see me."

At this he snapped, " What do you want me to do? Dance?" I felt my anger rising, how dare he.. after all it was HIS fault, " Oh sorry I didn't realise that I was the one who had deserted my best friends when they actually needed me!" I immediately regretted it the minute the words left my mouth, he spun around standing up and groaned, " How dare you! You don't even know what I was feeling, what it did to me! You KNOW I would take it back in a second if I could." " Oh yeah because what you did totally didn't tear me apart! It completely didn't make me want to give up and wait there, no matter what the risks and just wait for you to fucking return!" She had never sworn more than a handful of times and this was one of those times. But she knew that they had to sort this out, it was the only way they would be able to move on with their relationship.

I saw the anger in his eyes soften and melt into sorrow, "I don't deserve you.. God! I can't stop messing up can I?" He was literally pulling his hair out. I looked at him in disbelief and said, "How could you say that? Do you think I love you because you're some sodding war hero? Because no, I don't love you because you're a war hero, I love you because you're Ron. You're caring, passionate loving and god you're perfect! And as for you not deserving me? I don't care. Because I want YOU. And even though I often feel otherwise, I deserve you." He seemed a bit taken aback by my speech, hell I felt a little taken aback by my speech. Recovering he crashed his lips to mine, I responded, wrapping my hands around his neck as I deepened the kiss. We stood there for minutes, hours, it didn't matter. He slipped his arms around my waist pulling me into him. Running out of air we broke away. Staring into his ocean blue eyes, I said, " Believe me?" He smiled, pulling me into him again.

Ron POV

After we had left the woods, we had gone to my room and fallen asleep there. Hermione seemed to be talking, the sunlight in her hair made it look a shade lighter. Figuring that I was simply too distracted she raised her eyebrows, I said, " Sorry.." She rolled her eyes the way she always did when someone said something stupid and got up. She turned around and asked me, " Coming for breakfast?" " If I can digest it after I see my best mate and sister all over each other" "Ron!" I honestly think that we can bicker about anything and everything sometimes.

Well that's us. And I love us.


End file.
